Sasuke 'Baby'
by WonderGirl Dolanan PetakUmpet
Summary: Discontinued karena masa mencari wangsit


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance and Humor yang sangat tidak terasa**

**WARNING! Typo(s), OOC (benar2 diluar karakter), EYD(kocar kacir), alur kecepetan (loncat-loncat kayak kodok),cerita ngawur,karangan ancor, paring SasuSaku dan bla bla bla…**

**.**

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

**Chepter 1**

**.**

Sore hari dibawah pohon sakura yang terlihat sangat tua dan besar, berdiri sepasang sosok manusia dibawahnya. Satu dari mereka adalah seorang pria tampan berambut emo mencuat kebelakang dengan mata onyx-nya yang sangat tajam namun dapat membius semua kalangan lawan jenis yang melihatnya serta wajah datarnya namun sangat mempesona.

Pria tersebut berdiri membelakangi seorang gadis manis berambut senada dengan pohon bunga yang ada diatasnya sekarang, dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya sang pria berdiri tanpa ada niatan menengokkan badannya kebelakang walau cuman sekedar untuk melihat ekspresi apa yang tergambar di wajah gadis lawan bicaranya saat ini.

Suara isak tangis dari arah belakang punggungnya tak dihiraukannya sama sekali, bahkan dia terlihat benar-benar sangat tidak menyukai saat-saat seperti ini, saat dimana dirinya harus berada dengan seorang gadis yang bahkan sama sekali tak diinginkannya hadir dalam hidupnya. Dia pasang wajah datar nan cool miliknya, dia acuhkan semua yang dikatakan sang gadis terhadapnya, bahkan dia merasa ingin sekali rasanya cepat pergi dari hadapan gadis menjengkelkan yang saat ini sedang berusaha keras mengungkapkan semua isi hatinya kepadanya.

"Hiks… hiks! Sasuke-kun, kau tau kan dari dulu aku sangat mencintaimu, sungguh aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku rela melakukan apapun demimu, kumohon Sasuke-kun tolonglah terima cintaku ini, kumohon!" ujar Sakura dengan linangan air mata membasahi kedua bola mata emerald indahnya.

Tak ada sedikit pun respon dari sang pria untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan darinya, bahkan pria didepannya saat ini terkesan tidak mendengarkan ucapan-ucapannya.

"Hiks… hiks… kumohon Sasuke-kun! Kumohon dengan sangat, setidaknya jawablah pertanyaan dariku ini, hiks…hiks…kumohon!" ujarnya lagi dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya sebagai alat untuk menghapus jejak-jejak air mata dari pipi mulusnya, "Hiks..hiks…Aku tau dari dulu kau selalu terkesan dingin terhadapku, dari kita kenal dulu waktu SD sampai sekarang kita sudah lulus jenjang Universitaspun kau masih tidak pernah menoleh sedikitpun terhadap ku. Apa salahku? Sehingga kau tidak pernah mau menganggap kehadiranku disisimu," ujarnya lagi dengan air mata yang semakin menderas dari wajah putih porselen tanpa cacatnya. " UCHIHA SASUKE, TOLONG JAWAB AKU!" teriak Sakura yang merasa lelah dengan sikap sahabat yang juga sebagai cinta pertamanya didepannya saat ini.

Hening tak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari bibir seksi sang pria untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan dari gadis dibelakangnya itu, hanya muka datarnya saja yang tergambar jelas di wajah tirus nan menawannya. Isakan tangis yang semakin menjadi tak membuat sang pria tergoyah hatinya untuk menolehkan tubuhnya kebelakang. Tak dihiraukanya keadaan yang semakin men-sore, dia hanya ingin berdiri tegak tanpa harus menolehkan tubuh kebelakang.

"Hiks…hiks… dari tadi kau hanya berdiri mematung tanpa ada niatan untuk menolehkan badanmu kepadaku bahkan sepatah katapun tak kau katakan untuk menjawab pertanyaanku ini Sasuke-kun. Apa benar aku ini adalah seorang pengganggu dalam hidupmu Sasuke-kun, hiks…hiks," ujar Sakura galau dengan tubuh yang perlahan merosot kebawah.

Gadis emerald itu hanya duduk bersimpuh dengan air mata menghiasi kedua bola mata emeraldnya, isakan tangisnya yang semakin melemah menandakan bahwa sang gadis tersebut sudah merasa pada batas akhir staminanya. Ditutupnya kedua pasang emerald indah itu dan diucapkannya sepatah kata yang sanggup membuat lawan bicaranya saat ini mau menolehkan arah pandangnya terhadapnya dengan memutar tubuh 180 derajat kebelakang.

"Sasuke jika kau benar ingin aku menghilang dari pandanganmu dan tidak muncul lagi selamanya maka bicaralah dan aku berjanji tidak akan pernah memperlihatkan batang hidungku lagi didepanmu, aku akan menghilang dari hadapan mu sekarang dengan syarat kau harus mengucapkannya langsung kepadaku," ujar Sakura lagi dengan mencoba menetralkan suara isakanya menjadi lebih terdengar normal serta menghilangkan suffic -kun dari belakang nama sang pria.

Wuss…

Angin yang sangat kencang tiba-tiba hadir mewakili keadaan yang semakin menegang. Dipandangnya datar kedua emerald indah didepanya ini dengan sepasang mata onyx miliknya, dengan sedikit senyum terukir indah diwajah sempurna sang pria, bukan… bukan itu bukan sebuah senyuman tapi itu adalah sebuah senyuman ejekan tanda kemenangan darinya. Diucapkanya sepatah kata yang sanggup menghancurkan impian sang gadis didepannya saat ini.

"Jika yang kau ucapkan benar! Sungguh aku akan sangat bahagia mendengar berita ini, dan kuharap ini pertemuan terakhir kita Haruno Sakura." Ujar datar tanpa ekspresi dari pria bermata onyx itu dengan arah pandang menuju kebawah dan pandangan penuh ejekan pada gadis Haruno yang saat ini sedang duduk meringkuk dihadapannya itu.

Isakan tangis sang gadis yang tadinya sempat menjadi kini terhenti seketika saat sepasang mata emerald indahnya memandang lurus pada sepasang mata onyx didepannya saat ini. Dicobanya berdiri dengan menggunakan kedua bantuan kedua tangannya sebagai topangan kakinya untuk berdiri, kedua kakinya terasa kelu saat dia mencoba berdiri dengan tegak. Diupayakannya melangkah mundur perlahan dan meninggalkan sang pria onyx yang saat ini masih setia berdiri mematung dibawah pohon sakura.

.

.

Tik…tik…tik…

Ctar…ctar…ctar…

Suara hujan yang disertai gemuruh petir yang menggelegar, ikut menyaksikan betapa sore ini adalah sore terakhir bagi pria yang masih setia mematung dibawah pohon sakura itu. Ini adalah hari terakhir bagi dirinya merasakan gadis pengganggu dalam hidupnya itu pergi selamanya dari kehidupan bahagianya.

Tak terasa sudah 10 menit dia berdiri mematung dibawah pohon Sakura tersebut. Dia tak pergi dari bawah pohon itu bukan karena dia ingin merasakan kenangan terakhir dengan gadis tadi, tapi itu karena hujan yang tiba-tiba turun dengan disertai gemuruh petir yang menjadi sehingga menyebabkan dia terkurung tepat dibawah pohon tersebut.

Ctar…ctar…

Suara gemuruh yang semakin keras mengakibatkan bungsu Uchiha tersebut merapatkan dirinya semakin mendekat pada pohon itu. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba bungsu Uchiha dari kedua bersaudara tersebut tiba-tiba merasakan seluruh bulu-bulu halus yang ada pada tubuhnya kini berdiri tegak. Dia merasakan perasaan aneh dan dia tidak tau itu, dia merasa tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergetar hebat saat bunyi terakhir petir yang sangat keras terdengar telinganya.

CTARR..!

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

"Hiks…hiks… Sasuke-kun jahat, kau benar-benar jahat sekali padaku! Hiks..hiks," ujar Sakura pada dirinya sendiri yang sekarang berada tepat pada sebuah kamar bernuansa pink miliknya itu, "Kau tega sekali Sasuke-kun! Kau benar-benar tega dan tanpa perasaan kau mengucapkan kalimat itu terhadapku…Kau jahat, Hiks…hiks Apa benar aku sanggup melupakanmu Sasuke," Lanjutnya lagi dengan mengambil bantal di kasur yang dia duduki sekarang dan tanpa aba-aba dia dengan kasar menghentakkan tubuhnya keatas kasur tersebut dan membenamkan kepalanya dibawah bantal yang diambilnya tadi.

Suara isak tangis yang terdengar menggema dari tadi kini mulai mereda,Ya itu karena gadis yang dari tadi menangis kini tengah terlelap dengan keadaan yang dibilang tidak dalam keadaan baik. Kasur dengan sprei yang sudah sangat berantakan, bantal yang basah karena sudah dihiasi airmata serta tisyu yang berserakan dibawah yang mengotori pemandangan kamar tersebut.

Tak terasa sudah satu jam gadis tersebut terlelap kealam mimpinya, walau dia sekarang masih dialam mimpi tapi sudut-sudut matanya masih dengan jelas memperlihatkan airmata yang dari tadi masih sempat keluar dengan indahnya walau dia dalam keadaan terlelap seperti saat ini.

Haahh…haahh…

Tarikan nafas memburu keluar dari bibir ranum sang gadis yang kini tengah memperlihatkan sepasang mata emerald indahnya. Dia terbangun dengan sangat kasar, Ya itu karena waktu dia terlelap tadi dia merasakan perasaan aneh menggerogoti tubuhnya dan itu akibat mimpi aneh dalam tidurnya yang dengan tidak sopannya mengganggu acara tidurnya.

Di cobanya berdiri dan berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju lemari es yang memang terdesain khusus berada pada kamar miliknya itu, diambilnya air putih untuk menyegarkan tenggorokannya yang terasa sangat kering itu, diteguknya perlahan air putih tersebut melewati kerongkongannya dan diusapnya sisa-sisa air putih dengan punggung tangan kirinya.

Hmm…

Hembusan nafas yang sudah mulai teratur semenjak dia terbangun dengan paksa tadi kini sudah terasa normal, entah mengapa air mata yang tadi kering kini turun dengan indahnya lagi melewati pipi putih nan mulusnya itu

Hiks…hiks…

Isakan tangis kini terdengar lagi di bibirnya yang seksi tersebut… entah disaat seperti ini tiba-tiba dia teringat akan kedua orang tuanya yang sudah meninggal 4 tahun lalu. Dicobanya mengangkat tangannya untuk memegang kalung pemberian terakhir dari kedua orang tuanya tersebut.

Deg…Deg…

Nah lho! Apa yang terjadi? gadis yang dari tadi asik dengan acara menangisnya kini sedang menghentikan acara menangisnya dengan berganti acara pencariannya terhadap kalung liontin pemberian kedua orang tuanya tersebut. Digeledahnya isi apartementnya itu dari sudut-sudut ruangan sampai celah-celah terkecil dari apartement mewah namun minimalis miliknya ini dan NIHIL tak ditemukan dimanapun kalung liontin tersebut.

Kini acara menangisnya pun mulai muncul lagi, tapi ada yang berbeda. Ya yang ditangisinya saat ini bukan seorang pria tampan yang menolak cintanya tadi tapi… LIONTIN BERTAHTA BERLIAN ASLI peninggalan kedua orang tuanya untuknya, yang harganya saja mungkin bisa untuk membeli rumah mewah saat ini dengan kisaran harga 15 milyard.

Dia sungguh apes hari ini, benar-benar sangat apes sehingga hari ini adalah merupakan hari terburuk sepanjang hidupnya. Dia terus menangis dan terus mengobrak abrik apartementnya itu dengan air mata yang tak henti-hentinya keluar dari emerald indahnya.

Deg…

Entah apa yang membuatnya kini memikirkan Sasuke, pria yang baru saja tadi menolak cintanya mentah-mentah. Bukan! Bukan acara patah hati yang diingatnya tetapi dia tiba-tiba teringat akan kejadian dimana tadi dia menangis dan memegang erat pada kalung liontin tersebut, dimana dia memegang erat kalung tersebut tepat pada saat Sasuke mengatakan kalimat penolakannya terhadapnya.

Deg…

"Gilaaa… ini benar-benar hari yang sial bagi ku. Seperti kata pepatah 'Habis jatuh tertimpa tangga'..." Ujar Sakura dengan memegang erat pada rambut dikepalanya.

Satu..dua..tiga…empat…lima…

Ya detik kelimanya dia baru tersadar akan kecerobohan besar yang tadi dilakukanya dan tanpa aba-aba dia mengambil senter dan syal yang ditaruhnya di atas kasurnya tadi, dipakaikannya syal tersebut meliliti leher putihnya untuk menutupi hawa dingin yang terasa menusuk pori-porinya dan dia berlari keluar dengan sangat tergesa menuju tempat tadi dia bersama lelaki idamannya tersebut, dilangkahkannya kaki jenjangnya dengan sangat cepat dan dihiraukanya udara yang kini menusuk pori-pori tubuhnya yang saat ini sudah dia tutupi dengan celana jens panjang dan baju warna merah darah lengan panjang yang tebal. Ya tapi baginya kini masih terasa sangat dingin tapi tak dihiraukannya tubuh ramping tersebut merasa menggigil kedinginan.

Dilangkannya dengan secepatnya menuju tempat tujuan. Dan akhirnya dia berlari 20 menit sampai akhirnya kini dia sudah sampai pada tempat tujuannya. Delemparkannya pandangan matanya kesekelilingnya untuk mencari benda yang dicarinya, dia berjalan dengan pelan-pelan dengan pandangan menuju kebawah yang diterangi lampu dari senter yang dibawanya tadi, dia meneliti tiap lokasi yang tadi dia singgahi dan akhirnya tepat kini dia berada pada bawah pohon sakura yang sudah tua dan sangat besar.

Dicarinya kesekeliling dibawah pohon tersebut tapi NIHIL dia tak menemukan benda yang dicarinya, dilihatnya jam tangan indah yang bertengger manis di lengan indahnya kini sudah menunjukkan pukul 9.00 tepat.

ARRGG…

Geram frustasi keluar dari bibir indah sang gadis sampai…

Deg…Deg…Deg…

Bunyi suara jantungnya yang kini terdengar jelas di telinganya karena bunyinya sangat keras itu, karena dia mendengar suara isak tangis seorang bayi yang terdengar sangat pelan namun dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh kedua indra pendengarannya.

Oeekk…Oeekk…!

Deg…

Dia mendengar dengan lumayan jelas kali ini karena dia kini mendengar suaranya kian mengeras tapi tersendal-sendal. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri semuanya dan tanpa aba-aba dia mengucapkan komat-kamit dari bibir seksinya tersebut.

"Wahai Roh gentayangan, Dedemit, Iblis, Jin, Tuyul dan sebagainya yang menunggu area disini, kumohon jangan makan aku, aku kesini cuman ingin mencari kalung liontin peninggalan orang tuaku saja, please!" ucapnya kini dengan tangan bersatu seperti sedang memohon serta mulut komat-kamit bak orang sedang berharap mendapatkan undian dan langkah mengelilingi pohon sakura besar yang kini tengah ada didepanya. "Demi kami-sama! Jin , Tuyul dan apalah itu jangan makan dan ganggu aku, kumohon, please. Apa kalian tau kalau aku ini masih perawan dan belum menikmati indahnya malam pertama dengan orang yang kucintai, jadi please jangan kau makan aku ya!" Ucapnya dengan nada gemetaran seperti akan terkencing-kencing dicelana.

Dia komat-kamit tanpa henti mengelilingi pohon tersebut, tapi jika diperhatikan yang dilakukannya saat ini bukan seperti orang berdoa tapi seperti seseorang yang sedang ingin mendapatkan pesugihan dari pohon tua besar dihadapannya itu. Dia komat-kamit sambil mengucapkan mantra-mantra pengusir roh yang diangapnya ampuh.

"Wahaiiii….benda-benda halus di sekelilingku… enyahlah… enyahlah… jaauuuhhh-jauh dari hadapanku, dan jika kalian tidak mau melakukannya semua leluhurku akan mengutuk kalian semuaaa…, jadi enyaah lah dari hadapan kuuu…" ucapnya mulai PD karena dia mengingat dengan jelas bahwa dia adalah keturunan Haruno yang dulu terkenal sebagai keturunan orang PINTAR dijaman nenek moyangnya.

Tanpa disadari senter yang tadi dia pegang kini terlempar dengan sangat tidak elit dari tangan kanannya karena dia berupaya menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai alat memperlancar ritual pengusiran roh-roh asing disekelilingnya.

Tutt…Tutt…

Suara kentut nan harum! eh maaf busuk yang keluar dari pantatnya dengan sangat keras bak suara terompet nan merdunya kini telah menghiasi suasana yang tadi sempat menyepi dan akhirnya lengkap sudah mantra ajaib pengusir roh dari sang gadis Haruno tersebut. Sampai dirasanya tiba-tiba senter yang tadi menyala kini 'TET' mati dengan sangat mengenaskan karena tercelempung kedalam air kolam dekat pohon dia berdiri sekarang. Dan..

Oeekk..Oeekk…

Suara tangis yang tadi sempat terhenti kini mulai terdengar lagi dengan suara yang pelan namun tiba-tiba meninggi, pelan lagi dan meninggi lagi bak suara permainan piano rusak yang diperjual belikan di pasar-pasar loak.

Sakura mundur dan meringkuk dibawah pohon sambil kembali komat-kamit mengeluarkan doa-doa ajaib yang didapatkannya dari acara serial drama jepang dengan tema hantu-hantu jepang, semua ilmu yang didapatkanya dari TV itu kini tengah dipraktekkannya tanpa tau apa mantra-mantra pengusir roh tersebut berpengaruh terhadap roh-roh dalam dunia nyatanya berjalan mundur dan mundur terus dengan tak lepas kedua tangannya bersatu naik turun dan masih tidak meninggalkan mantra-mantra ajaib itu keluar dari bibir ranumnya.

Gejedug…klontang…

Sakura terjatuh dengan sangat tidak elit dengan kedua kaki diatas dan kepala dibawah seperti sudut 45 derajat. Dia terjatuh karena terpeleset! Ralat tersandung batu besar yang sangat keras dibelakangnya dan jika dipikir-pikir… Nah lho…! Kenapa jika yang membuatnya terjatuh tadi adalah batu kok ini empuk ya, "Hiii…ini apa dipantatku ini kok terasa dingin, empuk, besar, dan menggeliat," katanya dalam hati dengan perasaan serba was-was dalam dirinya tanpa bergeser sedikitpun dari benda yang masih dengan setia berada di depan pantatnya kini, sampai tiba-tiba…

Oeekk…Oeekk…

Tut…tut…

Suara kentut Sakura yang sungguh siapa saja yang menghirupnya tepar ditempat serta tangisan bayi yang sangat jelas terdengar indera pendengarannya kini, karena bayi yang tadi menangis kini sedang berada tepat dengan sangat tidak elitnya berada di depan pantat Sakura yang masih dengan setia dari tadi dengan gaya 45 derajatnya dan kaki masih berada diatas kedua-duanya.

Satu…Dua…Tiga…

Dan akhirnya Sakura loading dengan cepat, dia secepatnya berdiri dari acara 45 tahunannya! Maaf posisi 45 derajatnya. Dia berdiri dengan sangat tergesa-gesa karena dia yakin yang dia duduki serta dia kentuti tadi adalah seekor bayi dan ralat seorang bayi mungil yang sedang menangis dan menggigil karena tidak mengenakan sehelai benangpun di tubuhnya kini yang hanya terbalut baju seorang dewasa yang sangat kebesaran nan kedodoran yang dibuang pemiliknya, yang sekarang tengah digunakan bayi mungil pucat pasi yang tubuhnya sangat dingin.

Dengan instingnya yang sangat kuat Sakura menghampiri bayi tersebut dan merogoh handphone miliknya dan digunakannya kini sebagai alat penerang mereka. Disorotkannya cahaya lampu dari Hp miliknya itu kemuka pucat bayi didepannya saat ini, sungguh bayi yang sangat malang. Dihampirinya dan tergesa-gesa Sakura mengambil Syal dari lehernya dan dibalutkannya buru-buru pada tubuh bayi pria yang kira-kira kini berumur 2 tahunan. Tidak terasa waktu dia akan menaikkan bayi tersebut pada gendongan nyamannya dia merasa ada yang aneh dan…

Oh my God…! Syukur tujuh turunan Sakura panjatkan pada Kami-sama karena waktu dia akan menaikkan bayi tersebut dia melihat kalung liontin yang dicarinya dari tadi berada tepat pada sela-sela baju kedodoran yang dikenakan bayi malang tersebut.

Sakura tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengambil liontin dari baju kedodoran tersebut dan tancap gas secepat kilat menghilang dari tempat laknat tersebut menuju rumahnya karena dia sangat kawatir dengan kelangsungan hidup Tuyul a.k.a bayi yang tergulai lemah digendongannya kini.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

Sakura kini tengah berada dirumahnya yang bak kapal pecah akibat pertarungannya melawan musuh besarnya yaitu tangisannya serta ulahnya sendiri yang tadi sempat mengobrak abrik istana pribadi miliknya.

Secepat kilat dia melaju menuju kamarnya dan meletakkan benda asing yang tadi digendongnya kini berada pada kasurnya yang sangat berantakan dengan tumpukan barang-barangnya, dia berlari mondar mandir mengelilingi sudut–sudut rumahnya mencari dimana letak dia menaruh alat-alat medisnya yang notabanenya dia adalah seorang Doktor swasta rumah sakit peninggalan kedua orang tuanya tersebut.

Haahh…

"Akhirnya ketemu juga!" ujar senang Sakura karena telah menemukan benda yang dari tadi dia cari-cari yaitu perlengkapan medis miliknya. Dia dengan secepat kilat kembali pada kamarnya dan menuju bayi yang tadi sempat ditinggalkannya itu, lalu dengan langkah telaten dia membersihkan kotoran serta debu-debu bak limbah pembuangan sampah yang menempel pada pada bayi putih pucat bermata onyx nan..

Deg…Deg…

Nah lho! Kenapa nih bayi memiliki rambut pantat ayam seperti yang Sasuke miliki, bukanya didunia ini sangat langka pemilik permanen rambut seperti itu. Jadi tanpa disuruh dirinya dan hati nuraninya kini tengah dengan seenak udelnya menyebut dan memberi nama bayi didepannya ini adalah Sasuke, Ya Haruno Sasuke. Dan hari ini juga bayi dalam gendongannya itu permanen dan resmi menjadi adik angkatnya.

.

.

.

_Apakah Sakura dapat melupakan cinta pertamanya?_

_Apakah Sakura dapat mencari pengganti cinta pertamanya?_

_Apakah Sakura bisa mendapat cinta baru disaat bayi yang selalu ada disisinya itu mengganggu acara kencannya?_

.

.

.

**To be continued**

**Maaf aku mempublis fict ancur lagi kali ini dan adakah yang berkenan me Review.**

**Trimakasih yang sudah meluangkan waktu membaca fict ini. Semua jenis KRITIKAN PEDAS, SEDANG, PAS-PASAN serta FLAME bentuk apapun aku terima dengan senang hati.**


End file.
